


Blindfolded

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is more than confident that he can reassemble a gun blindfolded.  Cas is more interested in what else can be done while blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

It started off as Dean just wanting to show off for Cas.  Blindfolded and putting his gun back together after cleaning it.  He had proudly stated he could reassemble any of his guns blindfolded and Cas had wandered out of the room before returning with his blue tie.  A soft, yet challenging grin on his face as he held out the simple blue piece of cloth and watched as green eyes searched his face before a wide grin split the hunter's lips.  Dean got to his feet, picked up the gun he'd cleaned earlier but had yet to put back together before dropping down on the side of his bed, tilted his head waiting.  

Cas crossed the distance and carefully tied it around Dean's eyes. Stood there staring at how his hunter simply trusted him while blind and then watched as Dean's fingers flew over the parts after he'd scooted back onto the bed.  Legs wide with the pieces between them as slowly he began to put the weapon back together.  Features clearly relaxed as he worked silently.

It started to take shape and a slight smile appeared on Dean's face as he continued to reach down searching for parts by sense memory alone.  Clearly he hadn't been bluffing and Cas found himself moving closer to the bed.  Leaning closer watching how Dean's hands moved. Wished, as he did so much lately, that he still had his powers so he could watch Dean's soul relax because the lack of tension in the hunter's shoulders, how his defenses were completely down would have translated to that pure and brilliant soul.  It had been one of his favorite things; watching how emotions flickered brightly through Dean's soul and reached out calling for him.

Then Dean was done, hands pausing on the assembled weapon, but when they reached up to remove the tie Cas stilled him.  One hand traveling down to pick up the gun and moving it away.  He leaned onto the bed pushing Dean back into the soft mattress, weight holding the hunter down, as he leaned forward to kiss Dean.  Slow and careful and full of emotion.  He could feel Dean surging up into the kiss, body arching into his own, even as his lips traveled away from his lips to the fluttering pulse in his neck.  A nip and then he sucked on that patch of skin.  Tasting Dean and feeling the pulse beneath his lips start to pound.

Wild with excitement and interest.  He could feel himself grinning into the skin of Dean's neck and then he noticed the hands moving up to take off the tie before he stilled them once more.

"No." simple and he watched as Dean's whole body froze with the one word.  "It stays on until I say it can come off." it's a command and he can see it settle into Dean as the hunter relaxes back into the sheets. Waits to see what Cas is going to do next.

Cas can feel how hard Dean is, how the command had shot through him, even as he starts to trail his hands down Dean's body.  Blue eyes watching as lips part and Dean's breathing picks up.  Part of him wants to see those green eyes filled with lust and love but he wants Dean to  _feel_  everything.  Knows that taking one of the senses enhances the others.  Just wants Dean to give over to him.  To let him take care of the hunter.

Slowly Cas starts to remove Dean's clothes, lets his lips walk a trail across exposed skin, as his tongue darts out for another taste.  Feels muscles tighten under him, every part of Dean straining to close the distance, but he can feel the restraint.  The waiting and understanding that Cas is in charge here.  That Cas will take care of him and he's safe.  

Loved.

When a whine escapes Cas pets down Dean's flank, "Shhh.  I've got you." a soft reassurance as he pulls the last article of Dean's clothing off.  The only thing left on Dean is the blue tie; the only thing Cas had kept from Jimmy's original outfit.

"Cas." it's gasped when Cas's mouth closes over him.  A warm heat and Dean forces himself not to buck up.  Moans and whines and begs for more as Cas keeps those blue eyes on Dean's face.  Watches how Dean comes apart before pulling off and soothing his hunter once more when a needy whine escapes.  Hand tightening at his base as he keeps Dean from his release.  It isn't time.  

He leans back and slowly pulls off his own clothing.  Sees how Dean lays there...waiting.  Chest rising and falling as he tries to regulate his breathing and force himself not to touch himself.  To wait for Cas.

Cas reaches into the bedside stand and pulls out the lube before crawling back onto the bed.  Hovering over Dean and can feel the body heat coming from him.  Dean's whole body tenses when he hears Cas open the lube, feels the fallen angel move his legs a little further as he reaches down there, before he feels the first press of a finger.  Allows his whole body to relax, to melt back into the bed, as the first digit enters him.  The slight burn as Cas moves it around, a hand constantly stroking up Dean's thigh, as the other man continues to prep Dean. Working him open.

Dean knows that Cas is watching his face with that soft little smile on his face, blue eyes dark and wide, so he doesn't miss a single reaction.  Memorizing it and cataloging it for later.  Because Cas never does things halfway when it comes to Dean.  He goes all the way and then pushes past it.  Goes further.

"That's good.  So good Dean." praise causes warmth to fill Dean.  The warm hand touching Dean has moved from his thigh and is stroking idly down his length.  Just the right amount of pressure but not enough to drag him to the edge. To push him over.  "If you could see yourself. How you look." murmured against the skin of his inner thigh as a light kiss is placed there.

"Please Cas.   _Please_." another soft kiss before he's moving up and pulling his fingers out.  Hears the sound of loss before he's kissing Dean.  Long and dirty, tongue slipping into Dean's mouth and tasting the other man.  Moaning into it as he presses down, feels Dean's legs move to wrap around his hips before Dean stills.

"It's ok." they're around Cas now, pulling him close but not where Dean  _needs_  him most.  He can feel the press of Dean between them as his hands grip onto him before he pulls back.  Directs himself and slowly starts to push in.  Feels how Dean tightens, moans and digs his heels into Cas and then Cas thrusts forward.  Fully seated.  A groan escapes as he surges forward to capture Dean's lips again and starts to roll his hips.  Dean working to meet him, tightening around him and moaning in appreciation when Cas hits his prostate.

"Cas.  Harder.  Please." he's seeking more contact and Cas is more than happy to answer the request.  Picking up his pace, hips snapping forward and they're moving together.  Scrambling to grab onto anything they can reach, kisses and nips, pressed close.  Cas reaches between them and wraps his hand once more around Dean.  Stroking him in time with his thrusts as he enjoys the sounds he's pulling from Dean.  Knows the hunter is on the edge but waiting.

"Let go." Cas gives him permission, lips to Dean's ear, as he feels Dean's body respond to the command.  Giving himself over and Cas continues stroking Dean through it.  Enjoys how Dean's body responds to him as he starts moving faster.  Drawing himself closer and then he's spilling into Dean.  Face buried in Dean's neck, warm breath ghosting over heated skin, before a soft kiss is placed against the thundering pulse.

He pulls back, watches as Dean simply lays there under him, watches as Dean comes down from the high.  Can still feel it singing through his own veins as he carefully reaches up to remove the blue tie. Looking into dark green eyes Cas leans forward to kiss Dean softly on the lips.  Still inside the hunter and pressed close he can feel Dean's arms come around him.  Pull him closer and they're grinning softly into the kiss.  Warm and sated.

"Told you I could reassemble a gun blindfolded." it gets a laugh from Cas who can't help the surge of fondness that flies through him.

"You did.  I'm impressed." he waits a beat, "I think we should try this blindfolded thing more often."

Dean stares up at him and Cas can see how those green eyes darken at the thought, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
